A semiconductor device generally includes a multilayer structure. Each of the layers constituting the multilayer structure are generally formed using a deposition process or a sputtering process, and then patterned using a lithography process.
Since there are some limitations in the semiconductor device due to a difference in pattern size and pattern density of the layers of the semiconductor device on the substrate, methods where a main pattern and a dummy pattern are formed together are being developed.